The present invention concerns a method for manufacturing a lidded case from a thin tree trunk or branch, in which method a piece corresponding to the height of the lidded case is sawn from the tree trunk or branch.
When manufacturing a lidded case from a thin tree trunk or branch, which is gnarled and twisted and the outer surface of which is provided with many longitudinal grooves, the lid part cannot be cut off by sawing, because the saw blade destroys a too large and often an irregular part of the piece of wood, so that the lid part that has been cut off no longer fits the case part, due to the unevennesses in the outer surface of the tree truck, or else it does not lie straight on the case part, thus spoiling the external appearance of the case. In addition, the sawn surfaces are so irregular that they have to be sanded down, whereby more material is removed from the surfaces, which further distorts the fit of both parts. Sawing thin, gnarled and twisted pieces of wood is also very difficult and dangerous, especially to fingers and face of a person performing the sawing, due to the small size of the pieces being handled and to chips easily breaking away from said pieces and being thrown around.
The present invention is intended to resolve this problem, by means of a method characterized in that the lid part is cut off from said piece of wood by means of a thin, disc-like, rotating cutting blade having a completely smooth circumferential surface but the outer edges of its sides being provided with mainly radial grooves, extending to the circumferential surface, while water is led to a cutting point during the entire cutting stage.
The method according to the present invention gives an extremely thin and smooth cut, requiring no further treatment. Thanks to the thin cut, the lid part and the case part fit together well, despite the gnarled and grooved external appearance of the piece of wood used as raw material. The method is particularly suitable when juniper, for example, is used as the raw material for the case. In addition, the cutting blade 5 used in the method is completely safe to fingers and will not damage them, even if they would come into direct contact with the cutting blade 5.
The other characteristics of the invention are described in the dependent claims 2-10.